The Asura
by EssenceOfArt
Summary: In a world where nearly everyone had superpowers, becoming a hero was kind of the dream. This is the story of how Naruto Uzumaki becomes the Pro Hero, the Asura, one of the greatest heroes that the world has ever seen. Adopted from Greed720
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back after a long hiatus, due to school, and other activities I've been involved in in the past...2 years or so. But I'm back, and I'm gonna start trying to update more consistently. I will continue The Earth's Blessing, as soon as I get rid of this writer's block. I will also like a beta, because I feel like sometimes the way I write doesn't make it as clear as the image could be to my audience. Anyway, I got this story idea from Greed 720, he wrote the original up to 5 chapters and put it up, and I asked him if I could adopt it. He said yeah, so here we are! The first few chapters are gonna go basically as the original went, with a few minor/major changes, but after that, I'm taking it in a completely different direction. I'll also be adding my own lil' futuristic 2019 sum sum into the characters... So without further adieu, let's get into it.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Boku no Hero Academia, or Naruto, the rights respectively belong to ****Kohei Horikoshi, and Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

Chapter 1

( - )

(At U.A.)

"Well, here I am." Naruto Uzumaki muttered to himself as he came to a stop in front of a massive set of gates, dozens of other people around his own age filtering passed him, as the teen paused for a second and beheld the grandeur of the sight in front of him.

A large grin slowly spreading across the fifteen year old's face as he looked up, his blue eyes twinkling as he beheld the grand entrance and the huge buildings that made up the main campus of the Academy he was hoping to attend.

He was _finally_ here after years of training, and preparing he had made it to U.A., one of the premier Hero Academies in the world, on a par with its North American and European counterparts. U.A. was an one of the institutes that middle school students from all most every country and nation in the world wanted to attend, the Academy being well known and well respected throughout the world, its sterling reputation attracting students from both Great Britain, North America and beyond. Teens from all over applied to attend U.A., and this year, Naruto would be one of them.

The prestigious Japan based, international school offered numerous courses for its applicants to choose from, from its well-respected Business and General Studies courses to its renowned Hero Support course.

U.A.'s most acclaimed and famous course by far however was its Hero Course, a course that boasted some of the top ranked heroes in the world, like All Might and Endeavor as alumni. This was the one Naruto was angling for.

Ever since he had first heard of the U.A. as a kid growing up in a small rural orphanage, Naruto had known he had wanted to attend U.A. Where he would be taught how to adapt and push his abilities to the max and be the best hero he could possibly be by the Pro Heroes who worked here as teachers, some of the best in the business.

Not that Naruto was alone in this ambition. In a world like the one Naruto lived, where eighty percent of the population had superpowers or 'Quirks' as they had widely come to be known as, becoming a Pro Hero was kind of the standard dream almost every kid had growing up.

Gone were the days before Quirks, when superpowers were only a fantasy and heroes only appeared in movies and comic books. Back then the world idolized and looked up to actors, athletes, singers and musicians. But now, Pro Heroes are the true rock stars and celebrities of the modern world. With even he low level heroes being given respect and influence, as people the world over admired them for their selflessness and courage.

There was of course a reason for this, as originally when Quirks had first begun to develop, the world had fallen into chaos as governments, police forces and people tried to get used to and adapt to the idea of most people now having superpowers.

The world had been thrown into turmoil as some people tried to abuse the gifts they had been given for their own gains.

But in an unprecedented move, the struggling government's around the world gave authority and license to super powered people to bring order. These were the first generation of heroes, those who stepped up and helped bring order to a scared and panicking world.

Nowadays, many generations later, becoming a famous hero was the dream for the majority of kids, whether it was for the fame and wealth that accompanied the job, or to just help people, basically everyone wanted to be a hero.

Every country in the world had hundreds if not thousands of Hero Agencies dotted around them, in every town and city, these offices being set up by either singular, or groups of heroes, as bases where they could work from to protect the people. As well as places where those heroes could pass on their wisdom and experience to the next generation.

Now Naruto growing up in the orphanage had had a similar dream of being a hero, of fighting back the forces of darkness and protecting the people. But unlike others his ambition was more than the kids. After all Naruto didn't just want to be an ordinary hero, no, he wanted to become the Number One Hero, the best in the world!

He wanted to become the strongest and most influential hero in the world, no, EVER, a position currently held by the legendary hero known as All Might.

And enrolling in U.A., the largest, most prestigious and most difficult Hero Academy to get into in the world. Well this was going to be the start of Naruto's journey, to be number one!

( - )

"Woooo! This is gonna be litty!" Naruto shouted as he looked at the U.A. campus, grinning to himself as he slammed his fists together in front of him, a brief burst of flare of bluish energy appearing around his clenched fists as he accidentaly activated is Quirk in his excitement.

Noticing this and the few looks he was receiving from other candidates that were walking through the gates, Naruto grinned sheepishly letting his hands fall to his side and deactivating his Quirk. People weren't supposed to use their Quirks in public, at least not without having a license to do so. Which was something that could only be gained through graduating from Hero Academy or through special dispensation from their respective government. Naruto had neither of those.

Chuckling awkwardly, Naruto glanced around, and with a shrug he proceeded to walk through the gates of ...woah. That's **a lot** of people in there. Naruto turned around, and walked behind the doors, pressing his back up against one of the walls surrounding the school. All those people...It had to be somewhere in the thousands! He'd never seen that many people before, and they all are trying to do the same thing he is...

"Okay, Naruto, deep breaths." _In. Out. In….Out….Innnnnnnn…..Outtttttt. _He exhaled one last time. No. He'd be the best out of all of them, and eventually be even better than All Might! Factbook! He took one last breath, closed his eyes, came from behind the door, and opened his eyes.

His pupils glimmered with determination in the sunlight, and walked in, with fire in his veins.

Following the crowd Naruto headed towards one of the large buildings that made up the Academy's campus, mentally preparing himself for the trials to come as he did so.

After all thousands of people DID apply to get onto U.A.'s Hero Course each year, showing his estimate to be pretty on point, and of those thousands many of them were rejected, with only the cream of the crop being allowed to attend. The U.A. Hero Course having only forty places on it each year meant that the competition for a place was stiff.

It was for this reason that they had the exams though, with the first being a written exam, testing not only a candidates academic knowledge, but also their situational awareness, their morality, and how they would analyse and then adapt to a hypothetical situation. It was to this written test that Naruto was heading, following the rest of the crowd as he entered the predesignated building he was supposed to be taking his exam in.

Naruto having been sent a registration card alongside his letter of invitation, one that included his examinee number, the building he was to take his written exam in and which arena his practical test would be taken in.

First things first though he had to get through his written test.

Now Naruto wouldn't say he was the most academically gifted of students, there had been a lot of students in his middle school who had done better than him.

If he were to place himself Naruto would put himself down at about average, not the smartest of people but not dumb either. If anyone was to ask him he would say he was street smart as oppose to book smart. Which was true, although that wasn't all there was.

His mind worked quickly, efficiently and was very analytical. His thought-speed and precision was on par with the greatest supercomputers in the world, and although he wasn't much compared to the mind of UA's principal, he was among the best ever when it came to how fast his brain processed and retained information.

But alas, it was still true, since he never had enough energy to pay attention in class, outside of fighting and other fun stuff. He was your true definition of a lazy genius, you could even call him a little lethargic, he slept so much. If you were in his old middle school class, you could catch him asleep standing up, when his class got in trouble, which was more than a few times. He had a loud class.

Despite that though he did think he would do pretty ok on the written part of the test, as traditional academic subjects only made up fifty percent of the exam and he reckoned he could get at most 75% marks in those subjects.

The other half though was the hero aptitude and situational awareness side of things, and Naruto knew he would excel there. After all he had always had good situational awareness, and judgement. He was always known to take the initiative and could adapt on the fly if a situation went badly, unpredictable was the word his teachers had used to describe him.

Plus he would also do well on the practical test, when he was growing up he had found himself a natural when it came to using his Quirk, being able to master it almost unnaturally quickly, far faster than should have been humanly possible.

It was because of these reasons that he was so confident when he first went into the exam hall he had been assigned, joined by more than a hundred other students, all of whom would be taking the same test. All of whom Naruto would be competing against for his place on the Hero Course.

( - )

(Four hours later)

"FUCK! That shit was ass!" Naruto shouted, as he walked down U.A's main plaza. Completely oblivious to anyone else as he vented his frustration, his outburst making a number of other nearby students flinch away from him, their faces turning up as if saying "The fuck is wrong with this guy?"

The set of exams he had just taken were a lot harder than he had thought. Either he had very much overestimated himself or he had underestimated the complexity of the questions.

After taking a moment to think about it, Naruto realized that he should have known that this would be the case. After all approximately two and half thousand candidates were said to be taking the entrance exams this year, with the groups being separated into twenty four different groups of around one hundred, with the exams stretching over the course of three days, with eight groups taking part each day.

Of these two thousand five hundred candidates only forty would be able to join the Hero Course, Naruto already knew it was going to be competitive getting in, but having just taken the written tests he now understood just how hard it was going to be to get himself one of those forty places that were available.

For a moment as he continued on down the plaza a small part of him regretted not applying for one of the smaller and less prestigious schools, of which there were many. Put that small part of him was completely eclipsed by the other part of him that wanted to become the best hero in the world. After all going to U.A., would give him a leg up in that respect.

Still just because he didn't do as well in his written test as he was hoping, that didn't mean that it was over, the written tests after all only accounted for a portion of the final mark. The physical part of the test was just as important, if not more.

Grinning at that thought, Naruto nodded to himself his confidence once again renewed and the fire within him burning hotter than ever.

Before he could continue on to the briefing for the physical part of the test though, he was interrupted by someone stepping in front of him, a stern look on their face.

"Excuse me!" A loud, voice suddenly. Interrupting Naruto's thoughts and gaining his attention as he looked up at the speaker only to see this guy with glasses, who was built like a brick, and stood like one too, with short black hair and a stern expression etched onto his face standing across from him. As if chiseled from...brick. "Can you please stop shouting and swearing, it is very distracting and not at all appropriate behavior for a prospective student of U.A.!"

Naruto had a blank expression as he heard this, not at all sure what to think or do as the taller and broader boy got up in his face, waving a finger under Naruto's nose as he attempted to scold him like a parent would an unruly child. Naruto looked up. Staring directly into the eyes of the youth.

In the end Naruto decided to do what he did best, and that was to do **him.**

"Move!" Naruto shoved him away and continued on.

The other boy stumbled back shocked for a second as he heard Naruto's response, his eyes widening almost comically before an affronted expression crossed his face. "What's your name, I am going to be reporting you to the nearest teacher for your behavior!"

This time, Naruto looked mildly surprised, he didn't think he had met anyone who was as up his own shitter as this kid seemed to be. Even his rival at school hadn't been this much of a prick. "My name's Naruto...and I honestly...couldn't give any less of a fuck."

The boy in front of him scowled as he heard yet more profanity from Naruto, puffing his chest up a bit and glaring down his nose at him as he did so. "My name is Tenya Ida, from Soumei Private School."

"Ok well Idil from Somamei. Can you go bother someone else? I mean I've got to get to the candidate briefing and don't want to have to deal with you." Naruto once again replied bluntly, completely massacring Iida's name as he did so. Not that he was really that bothered.

"The name is Iida!" The now named Iida replied hotly, beginning to get annoyed by Naruto's less than respectful attitude.

"Ok cool, well I'll see you later Ila." Naruto replied glibly before he side-stepped the taller boy, purposefully getting the boy's name wrong that time. Partly because he knew it would annoy him...nah that was the entire reason.

"My name is Tenya Iida!" Iida shouted after Naruto as he twisted around to follow the other teen and continue his lecture, only for his eyes to widen as he realized he also needed to get to the briefing for the physical portion of the exam.

( - )

After his quick escape from the lecture that Iida kid was attempting to give him, Naruto headed for the school's auditorium, following the rest of the candidates heading in that direction.

As he did so he couldn't help but stare at some of the other U.A. hopefuls that he passed, some of whom just looked completely ordinary with normal colored hair, eyes and body shapes. There were others though who looked distinctly unique, with one of the students he passed having rock like skin, whilst another had bird heads and beaks.

There unusual appearance were down to two reason, the first being that person's Quirk, after all some Quirks mutated a person's appearance because of the way their Quirk worked, requiring physical changes for it to operate. The second possible reason was that they could have inherited their appearances from their parents, who themselves gained the unusual features from their Quirks. Meaning that their inhuman looks in no way related to what their own Quirk did, but was what they were born like.

Naruto himself looked like a normal human, well relatively normal that is. He did after all have spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, slightly longer than normal canines and three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. But that was about it. Whether these features related in some way to his Quirk though Naruto wasn't entirely sure, his parents hadn't had whisker markings, or as far as he knew they didn't.

After all he was an orphan and had been for as long as he could remember. According to the orphanage where he had grown up, a lovely little place in a village called Konoha, and his current hospital records, Naruto had been born after his father was already dead and only minutes before his mother died from the stress of his premature birth and the injuries inflicted upon her.

Apparently Naruto's parents had been Pro Heroes, though neither of them had been massive on the world stage they had both been relatively popular in Japan. His father Minato Namikaze having apparently had a Quirk that allowed him to instantaneously teleport himself. Whilst his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, had the ability to create energy constructs and extend them from her body. Two strong and flashy Quirks that allowed them to become Pros.

Despite them not being as big as other Heroes like All Might and Endeavor, the two of them had been good enough and popular enough to gain the enmity of a few villains. The worst of whom had tracked down Naruto's father and pregnant mother and had attacked them in their home, hoping to kill them off and make a statement to the wider community.

The villain that had attacked the two had been a true monster of a man, one who abused his powers for his own gain, uncaring of the devastation he left in his wake. The man's name still wasn't mentioned in public even now fifteen years after his death, for fear of him being idolized or martyred by the darker portion of society.

The city where the confrontation had taken place had ended up being completely destroyed as both Kushina and Minato fought back. The other Heroes in the area being drawn into the fray as the fight escalated. Eventually though the villain was slain, at the cost of both Minato and Kushina's lives. With Kushina only holding onto life long enough to give birth to Naruto and give him his name.

Or at least that was what Naruto had been told when he was growing up. His father's former Sidekick, Kakashi Hatake having visited him in the orphanage over the years. The older man having at least told Naruto about his parents, even he if hadn't the time or the inclination to adopt Naruto. Still though Naruto appreciated Kakashi making at least a little effort to help Naruto out over the years, just as his mother and father's other friends had done. Both those who were Heroes and those who weren't.

Making his way through the crowds of all the other students heading for the auditorium, Naruto quickly shrugged off his grim thoughts about the past, seeing no point in thinking about events that he would never be able to change, although they had shaped him into the person he was today.

Instead Naruto focused on the present. The blonde haired teen striding forwards purposefully, a grin slowly crossing his face as he began to think about the trial to come, his excitement and anticipation building at the thought of being able to fully and freely use his Quirk in a highly competitive test.

As he walked forwards completely focused on the task ahead of him, Naruto ignored some nearby wimpy looking, green haired kid tripped over his own feet and nearly fell flat on his face. The boy only being saved from the embarrassment by another student, a pretty girl with shoulder length brown hair and some gravity based Quirk, who used her power to make the clumsy kid float.

Normally Naruto would have stopped and gawked at something like this, Naruto enjoying a good show as much of the next person, and judging by just how red that kid was becoming and his stuttered response as the girl spoke to him, it would likely be a good show.

Unfortunately though that run in with Tenya Iida had made him late, and with the briefing about to start he wanted to get himself a good seat. So grudgingly he forced himself to ignore the stuttering kid and instead headed into the large auditorium.

Joining the crowd of other candidates all shuffling into the building, Naruto soon entered, letting out a slight whistle as he looked around and saw how big the room was. It was like an entire stadium, with rows upon rows of tiered seats going in a big circle all the way around, allowing everyone to have a good view of the main stage.

Walking up the steps, Naruto quickly took his seat. Sitting next to the girl he had seen before outside the auditorium.

A girl around the same age as Naruto with pink tinted skin and unusual eyes which had a black sclera and yellow irises. The girl also had unruly, short pink hair quite similar to Naruto's own, except her own hair was... pink, and had a pair of sharp golden colored horns protruding out of it.

Overall though the girl cut a striking figure, and one that Naruto knew would make her a popular hero if she graduated.

As Naruto took his seat, the girl next to him glanced over, a large smile spreading across her face as she looked him up and down, her gaze coming to rest on Naruto's cheeks. The girl having no doubt noticed his whisker marks, a feature that many thought made him look cute. Of which Naruto vehemently denied, as he instead insisted he was ruggedly handsome not cute, or _adorable_. The hell are you looking at? He was! He was a goddamn stallion, not _cute_.

"Hey there, I'm Mina Ashido!" The girl said brightly as she thrust her hand out to Naruto, her grin widening as he took it and gave it a brief shake.

"Hi, I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied equally enthusiastically, already getting the feeling he would get along very well with this girl.

"So how did you do on the written exam? I did terrible, I only hope I am able to make up my points in the physical test!" Mina said in a bubbly tone, not at all embarrassed to admit that she hadn't done well in the written tests.

It was an admirable quality, one that Naruto shared.

"Oh yeah I fucked up, complete shit, probably not even half marks." Naruto replied unashamed. "But as you say this test should hopefully be easier!"

"Yeah, hopefully, anyway, Naruto what's your Quirk? If you don't mind me asking?" Mina asked, leaning forward in interest as she looked at Naruto, her unique eyes running up and down Naruto's body as she tried to work out what his abilities might be just from looking at him.

"Nah it's coolio!" Naruto replied with a shrug not at all bothered about telling Mina, a girl he only just met, about his Quirk. After all what did Naruto have to hide? All Quirks were registered with the government, so when he did become a Pro Hero the basics of his abilities would be on public record.

"My Quirk allows me to absorb the emotions of those around me, the stronger emotions are the stronger I become. Of course, depending on the type of emotion, positive or negative, that I chose to empower myself with the different my abilities. If I choose to use negative emotions my abilities are a lot more aggressive than when I use positive emotions! I can also draw energy from neutral emotions, like say, confusion, or boredom. I can also draw on my own emotions, but it's not as strong, I can only feel so much, after all."

"Aww man that's so cool!" Mina replied enthusiastically, her eyes gleaming with interest. The girl having gotten at least a grasp of what Naruto's Quirk was, even if she wasn't sure what the difference between positive emotion abilities and negative emotion abilities were.

Either way it sounded cool, and pretty unique. "It sounds like a really flashy Quirk. It should definitely get you loads of attention when you become a hero!"

Naruto grinned in response, his ego stroked by the pinked haired girl's praise, he had only just met this girl and he already liked her. "Yeah it's pretty awesome, what about you? What's your Quirk?"

"Oh, I can create acid and secrete it from my skin. It's pretty cool as I can change how corrosive it is and stuff. I don't think it is anywhere near as flashy as yours though." Mina replied, her cheerfulness not diminishing in the slightest at her admittance.

"It's still pretty wavy though." Naruto said in response, genuinely impressed with the girl's abilities as they sounded perfect for a Hero who specializes in rescue.

"Wavy?"

"Yeah, wavy, I like to use different words to describe different things. Besides, wavy sounds better than plain old _cool_. Because it's _wavy_." Before Naruto could say anything else though, he noticed the lights in the auditorium dimming and a hush falling over the waiting students. "Oh, wait a sec I think the briefing is about to start."

"Right." Mina replied with a nod, turning in her seat like Naruto as they both looked down at the stage in the center of the auditorium. The tension and anticipation in the room noticeably building, as the many U.A. hopefuls waited for the briefing on the last part of the entrance exam to start.

( - )

As the room fell silent and the main lights in the room dimmed, the feeling of anticipation began to grow amongst the waiting U.A. candidates. As the seconds stretched on the expectation continued to build, with muttering starting to break out, until it suddenly stopped when the stage was suddenly lit up.

The spotlights now on the stage revealing someone patiently waiting in the middle. It was a man, one who had excessively spiky and wild blonde hair that extended over a foot above his head, a pair of orange tinted glasses, and some kind of contraption around his neck that looked like a big speaker in the shape of a collar.

Despite his unique… appearance though pretty much everyone in the auditorium recognized who this man was. This was the Pro Hero known as Present Mic, a well-known hero who taught here at U.A., plus a well-known radio DJ too.

"Welcome everyone to my live show!" Present Mic shouted the moment the lights turned on, a large smile on his face as he thrust both hands out either side of him, jabbing his fingers at the waiting crowd of candidates, his voice sounding out loud and overly enthusiastic. "Everybody say HEY!"

"HEYYYY!" Naruto shouted. He looked around at everyone's stunned silence, as the building tension and anticipation was well and truly shattered by the eccentric hero's actions.

Seeing the response Present Mic put one of his hands against his ear, undeterred as he used his other hand to wave at the crowd of students. "Come on! One more time, everybody say HEY!"

"**HEYYYYY!" **Naruto shouted again, louder this time, only to be met with silence once again. He looked around, appalled, "So ya'll seriously aren't gonna say hey?! YOU GUYS SUCK!"

"Yeah! He gets the idea!" Present Mic said, his grin not faltering as he instead began to address the crowd, getting on with what he was here for. "Whatever! Now I'm going to give you all the run-down on how the practical exam is going to go down! ARE YOU ALL READY?!"

This time some of the students reacted, with both Mina and Naruto shouting out "yeah!" Naruto letting out a loud "finally" afterwards at these bums around him. They really disrespected Present Mic, like all they had to say was hey! But nooooo nobody can ever have fun anymore, since they have those giant redwoods up their asses!

"Haha, good! Now I want you all to pay attention, as I'm only going to be saying this once!" Present Mic shouted in response, his voice amplified by the speakers around his neck as he struck yet another dramatic pose before continuing on with his speech. "Now the physical part of the exams will be testing whether you have the skills to be a hero! After this briefing you will be going to one of U.A.'s replica-city districts! You can take whatever equipment you want, just gather at your designated meeting area after my presentation, OK?!"

Hearing that Naruto looked down at the registration card he had been sent along with his invitation to take the exams, the card showing the letter E. Seeing this Naruto then glanced over at Mina's card, noticing as he did that she was checking his card out too. "You got arena E too?"

"Yep, it looks like we'll be in the same arena!" Mina replied with a smile, bumping Naruto's fist with her own as she did so.

"Very wavy," Naruto replied, a suave smirk on his face as he began to milly rock, the anticipation for the fight to come really firing him up.

"Ayyy" Mina cheered, as she milly rocked with Naruto as they laughed at each other.

"There'll be loads of faux-villains spread all over the battlefields, and each one will be rated as either a One, Two, or Three pointer, depending on what type it is! Your job is to use your Quirk to take out as many of them as you can and rack up a high score! But there are rules, you can't attack other competitors directly! That's nasty anti-hero stuff and if we see any student doing it, you're disqualified!" Present Mic shouted out again, outlining the rules even as several large overhead screens powered up at his words, showing the dark outlines of three different robots, each of which had a number from one to three posted next to it.

Excited whispers began to fill the hall as they heard that. With Naruto and Mina sharing an excited grin. Before any more could be said though a stern voice spoke out, stopping Present Mic from continuing and drawing all the attention in the room to the speaker.

Seeing who it was that was speaking, Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me!" Tenya Iida said loudly, the well-built, bespectacled boy standing up, a stern expression on his face as he looked down at Present Mic. "On the handout we received, there are clearly four types of villains listed! If this is an error, then it's a huge embarrassment for a top-tier international academy of U.A's caliber! What is the meaning of this?"

"We were given a handout?" Naruto muttered to Mina, getting a shrug from the girl in response.

"Also, you!" The overly serious teenager suddenly snapped out, making Naruto freeze as he thought Iida was talking to him. Only for Naruto to relax as he saw the target of the boy's ire was the same green haired kid that had made a spectacle of himself outside. "Quit muttering to yourself! We're trying to pay attention! If you think U.A. is just for fun, then leave this place at once!"

Almost everyone turned to look at the boy as they heard Iida's accusations. Even Mina and Naruto looking over curiously, neither of them having heard him muttering, but both interested all the same. In response the kid turned almost bright red, before he began to sink into his seat.

"Ay, how about you like, shut the fuck up! Can't you see he's trying to get himself together?! Let him gather his bearings, not everybody thinks like a robot, weirdo!" Naruto called Iida out as he scowled, he didn't know the kid who he called out, but he still thought he was out of order for the other boy to single out and embarrass the kid like that. What brand of dickhead does that!

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Mina asked Naruto as she cringed at his outburst.

"..." Naruto looked towards Iida, then towards the green haired kid, then towards Iida again, then to Mina.

"...nah."

"Now, now no need to worry!" Present Mic spoke up, pointing dramatically at the teen with the glasses. "Though you make a good point young man, so let me explain! The fourth type of villain is called the Zero Pointer! It's a big gimmicky thing that goes wild in tight places! If I were you, I'd do my best to avoid that sucker!"

"I see! Forgive my interruption!" Iida replied, giving a half bow to the amused looking Pro Hero before primly sitting down, glancing at that rude blond haired kid as he did so.

"Well I think that's enough from me!" Present Mic continued as he grinned around at the waiting candidates. "I think I'll leave you with a quote that the academy prides itself on! Go beyond! Plus Ultra! I don't know exactly how that works or what it means, but it's damn inspiring! Now get out there and have a great time!"

( - )

(At Arena E)

Naruto let out a whistle as he looked over at the duplicate city district laid out before him. It was pretty damn impressive, really realistic too. It must have been a square mile in size, with numerous large tower blocks, narrow streets and roads. The entire thing looked like it had just been lifted from a real city, hell it even had a few cars dotted around the roads.

"Aww man this is huge, it's going to be impossible to even find any of the robots!" Mina complained from where she was standing next to Naruto. The pink skinned girl having overcome her awe at the replica city a lot faster than Naruto, instead focusing on the task to come.

"Yeah this place is gonna get trashed!" Naruto said bluntly, after all with people freely using their Quirks to take down and fight the robots in the city district, well there would be a lot of destruction.

Mina rolled her eyes as she heard that. "I swear, what is it with guys with flashy Quirks? I think the idea is that you try not to destroy the city."

"...well that's not very fun," Naruto complained, scuffing one of his feet along the floor.

"It's not very heroic though is it?" Mina asked with a slight laugh at Naruto's actions. "I can see what you mean though, it's probably why they stuck it in a city to begin with. I mean we are more likely to be fighting villains in built up areas than opens spaces. Which means we have to learn how to do it without creating too much collateral damage."

"Yeah collateral damage…" Naruto chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Subtly isn't really my strong suit."

Mina snorted at that. "Yeah mine neither!"

"You fancy sticking together in there, you know work together to take down as many as possible?" Naruto asked, not really thinking his proposal through as he just asked what was on his mind.

"That would probably make it harder for both of us to rack up the big points. I mean it'll be easier for both of us if we split up." Mina replied with a smile, gently shooting down Naruto's idea.

"Yeah, of course I gotcha." Naruto said cottoning on to what she meant, sharing a smile with Mina before he turned and looked around at the rest of their group. Not really seeing anyone else he recognized, like that Iida kid, or the wimpy green haired kid.

He did see quite a few interesting Quirks though, as there was a pretty girl a few feet away with short black hair, piercing dark eyes and what looked like wires coming down from her ear lobes. Plus another girl who had green vine like hair, and delicate almost angelic features, as well as a body to die for.

Naruto shook his head at that thought, trying to get his mind back on the game and away from distracting thoughts about girls. This of course wasn't helped by his new friend Mina, the attractive, yet exotic looking girl having started to do some rather provocative stretches as she prepared for the exam to start.

Closing his eyes Naruto began to go through his breathing exercise, first inhaling deeply and then exhaling, multiple times. As oxygen started to flow through his cells more and more as he breathed, he began to feel a comfortable tingle about him, raising his awareness and overall energy as he started to mentally prepare himself for the challenge to come. He began to feel out the excited and nervous emotions of those around him.

Feeling the energy running through his body as he decided to focus on the positive emotions, and then opened his eyes,his mind suddenly clear, the area around his eyelids having turned slightly orange even as his iris's turned a solid golden color. The physical indication that he was now drawing on the positive emotions of those around him to empower himself.

"OK EVERYBODY START!" The voice of Present Mic suddenly rang out, drawing everybody's attention to where the Pro Hero was standing on an observation tower. Naruto shot forward in a sudden burst of speed, jumping over the rooftops, while all of the candidates around him looked on, confused about what was going on.

Before anyone could ask though the Pro Hero just laughed before yelling out again so all the participants could hear. "What are you waiting for?! There isn't a countdown in a real battle, you greenhorns, get those legs moving!"

( - )

**AN: OKAY, people. This chapter was basically the same as the original by Greed720, with a few changes to Naruto's personality here and there, but other than that, exact same first chapter. As I said before, the first few will generally be the same, so if you already read those, skip so the announcement chapter which will be up soon saying that this is where the story differs from the original. Anyway, please review so I can get some feedback, and have a great day! Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I got some pretty cool feedback from the story I seized from Greed. This chapter will be relatively the same as well, so let's just hop in. Oh wait, nah, reviews. Ok, here we go. Bad first.**

**Cringefest: R) ****Yeah this is pretty dumb. Having Naruto act like a 12 year old memelord is just cringe as fuck. Just go back to tiktok and meme over there.**

**A)...Ok...so...1, you're dickeating. And I can tell you get no girls lmao. Dismissed.**

**TheGDFProject: Thanks man, and nah...I won't be making a harem. I don't even like harems, closest thing to a harem I'd ever do is a two girl type situation. Harems are just distasteful to me, and it's hard to make a harem and keep the story well written, whilst adding character development and shit into it too. Harems suck.**

**eniox27:Yes, precisely what Naruto is. Hope you keep reading and enjoy the other shit naruto gets into!**

**Guest: Lmfaooo, thanks for the feedback my guy, glad to see you enjoyed it. Have fun reading this one too!**

**SlyFox9: Thanks, my guy, means alot to me as a...blossoming, youthful writer. Enjoy.**

**Ok, don't feel like doing anymore reviews, my keyboard is hard as fuck. Let's get into the story!**

**Disclaimer: Refer to First Chapter**

**( - )**

**(Last Time)**

_"OK EVERYBODY START!" The voice of Present Mic suddenly rang out, drawing everybody's attention to where the Pro Hero was standing on an observation tower. Naruto shot forward in a sudden burst of speed, jumping over the rooftops, while all of the candidates around him looked on, confused about what was happening._

_Before anyone could ask though the Pro Hero just laughed before yelling out again so all the participants could hear. "What are you waiting for?! There isn't a countdown in a real battle, you greenhorns, get those legs moving!"_

**( - )**

**Chapter 2**

**( - )**

**(At the Arena)**

There was a sudden silence after Present Mic made his announcement, all of the prospective students pausing for a moment as what the Pro Hero just said filtered through their minds. They all then shot forward, much like that blonde hair kid from earlier.

Speaking of which, said blonde haired kid, being the first in his group to leave, was also the first one to engage the enemy and get a few kills in. Well, before the rest of the panicking students caught up with him.

Not pausing for a second once he entered the city, Naruto continued moving, eating up the distance as he pumped his muscles. As he did so Naruto also noticed the shouts and exclamations coming from behind him as the other students all caught onto what was happening, not that he let them distract him from his goal.

Rushing through the streets Naruto soon caught up to the first faux-villain. A big bulky robot with four legs and what looked like two Gatling guns for arms. Not that this gave Naruto pause, as when using positive emotions to empower himself, not only was his strength, speed and reflexes all heightened, but so too was his durability. His body at the moment being strong enough to easily tank a shower of bullets without issue.

Not that Naruto was going to give the robot a chance to fire on him, no because that would be silly. With that in mind he continued forward, his right hand raised as he manipulated the positive energy flowing through him. The blue energy soon coalescing around his closed fist, as he drew it back and punched at the robot, hitting...nothing...?

Suddenly, a wave of air rushed forward, plowing into the robot with the force of a train. The robot stood no chance against it, as Naruto's punch turned it back into the pile of bolts and scrap metal from which it came.

"three." Naruto spoke blankly as he jumped into a group of robots rushing him.

"And soon another nine!" Naruto continued with a grin as he leapt into the fray, not bothering with an attack this time as he jumped _through_ the first. Landing on his toes, Naruto pivoted, and jumped towards another robot, only to grab it's head, and rip it off with his hand, tossing it to the side. Suddenly, Naruto jumped into the air, right as a spray of bullets pelleted the area he occupied. Flipping over in mid air and crouching, he pushed with his legs, as if to fly, and bounced off the air towards said robot, headbutting the poor creation, leaving it dead from the neck up.

'Not that it was alive to begin with.' Naruto thought as he dusted himself off. Continuing on through the rubble, Naruto headed towards the center of the city, where he guessed most of the bots would be gathered, destroying any robot that got into his immediate path as he did so. Naruto having resorted to either punches or kicks to shatter the robot, not bothering with all the fancy stuff.

Continuing on through the city, darting from robot to robot, occasionally passing another competitor as he weaved through the narrow streets, using his enhanced strength to leap off walls and buildings. Naruto quickly racked up points, getting nearly fifty by the time ten of the fifteen minute exam had passed.

Soon enough though he found himself faced with a problem, though. Finding the enemy, as the more time passed the less robots seemed to be left, with Naruto and the other students having vastly whittled down their number.

Normally he would able to guide himself by sensing his opponent's emotions, a trait that was necessary due to him using emotions like fuel, easily locking himself onto their location like a bloodhound with a scent. This time though he wasn't fighting people, but robots, cold and unfeeling machines. Which meant he had to find them the old fashioned way by using his enhanced physical attributes to cover as much ground as he could.

"Hey that one was mine!" A kid suddenly shouted out, the boy being very short with what looked like purple balls on his head instead of hair. His voice somewhat lispy and his face petulant as he scowled over at Naruto. Clearly irritated that the blonde had just dropped from the sky and landed feet first on a one point robot that had been about to attack the other kid from behind.

"Sorry, I thought you hadn't seen it." Naruto replied sheepishly as he glanced down at the shattered remains of the robot under his feet, knowing as he did that if the other boy had known it was there then he had effectively stolen his kill.

Not that Naruto felt too bad about it, as this was a competitive process. On top of which he could practically smell the fear coming from the boy, which led him to assume that the boy's claim may not be quite that true. Not that Naruto bothered to call him on it as he instead sprang forward, clearing a two story building as he landed on a nearby roof and began running along it. His golden eyes narrowed for any sign of another robot.

"God dammit!" The kid cursed as he saw Naruto disappear, his heart beating faster at that close call. After all he had just finished off a three pointer, he hadn't realised that another one was behind him. Shaking off his lucky escape, the boy then turned and quickly waddled down a side alley. Seeing a two pointer making its way down the alley in the other direction from him as he did so. "Come on, I've still got time."

**( - )**

"Hey Naruto how are you doing?!" The cheerful voice of Mina called out, a smile on her face as she turned from a half dissolved robot and instead grinned at Naruto. Her golden eyes twinkling, as she saw the blonde leap from a roof top and crash into the ground a few feet from her, the concrete under his feet cracking as he did so.

"Yeah not bad!" Naruto replied as the dust settled from his landing. He scanned the area, seeing only shattered robot parts and broken buildings around him. "How about you, been having any trouble?"

Mina shrugged in response, her smile dimming for the first time since he met her. "Yeah I've got around thirty eight points, I would have had more but I ended up helping out a few other students who got themselves into trouble. It wasted a bit of time which is annoying, but I reckon I would have felt pretty shitty if I hadn't helped out."

Naruto nodded at that, understanding what she meant as earlier on in the test he had noticed a lot of wannabe heroes running off into the city. Some of them having no strategy in mind as they just looked for as many robots as they could, even if it meant getting trapped in a narrow alley and putting themselves in danger. Naruto had ended up helping a couple out as he passed, destroying the robots attacking them as he did so and racking up even more points.

"There's still time, besides I am sure they will notice how you helped other people." Naruto replied with a smile, trying to buoy the girl up. Plus he didn't think that the test would be as cut and dry as kill this amount of robots and you passed, there were bound to be other factors.

"Yeah, definitely." Mina replied with a grin, the pink girl not staying down for long. "How many have you got?"

"I've got fifty nine at the moment, I just need one more." Naruto replied as he looked around, scanning the area for more robots as he did so.

"I've got my work cut out for me then!" Mina replied with a competitive grin at Naruto, not at all concerned with the fact his score was higher than hers at the moment, as she instead turned and ran forwards. As she did so she sent out a spray of acid in front of her, soaking the ground as she used the acid to increase her speed as she slid along the concrete.

"Hey wait!" Naruto shouted in response as he turned around and leapt after her, the concrete cracking even more as he fed off the excitement, exultation and hope he could feel in the air. Ignoring the frustration and fear as he did so.

After all when he absorbed positive emotion, Naruto became stronger, faster and more durable, on top of which his mind became clearer and his senses extended. The stronger the emotions around him and the more people there were the more intense and powerful these abilities become. He called this form, Yang Mode.

When he instead absorbed negative energy though, he gained some similar attributes like becoming stronger and faster, but he also gained different attributes like heightened aggression and instead of becoming more durable in this form he gained regenerative abilities instead. Just like with his other form, the more intense the negative emotions around him, the stronger and more aggressive his, 'Yin Form' as he called it, became. On top of this though, his darker form also gained a cloak of blood red energy, energy that he could manipulate to take the form of any construct he wanted, like blades, hammers,chains, or just plain old hands.

He could also choose to absorb neutral emotions from plants, which gave him a slight power boost, and the ability to manipulate elements to a certain extent. He wasn't very good with this form however, since it tends to overload his senses. See, since he absorbs emotions from the earth, he feels what the earth feels. But the earth is huge, so that's both a lot of concentration needed, and a lot of control so he doesn't go insane. He didn't have a name for this form though.

It was because of these difference that Naruto was choosing to focus on using his 'Yang Form', as the heightened aggression from his 'Yin Form' could be a detriment in a test like this, after all he could lose focus and end up missing out on opportunities to increase his points. His neutral form was completely out of the question for the moment.

Ideally Naruto would have liked to have absorbed both emotions, balancing his 'Yin Form' and 'Yang Form', unfortunately though at the moment he hadn't been able to figure out how to, at least not without damaging his body.

Continuing on through the city, Naruto ended grinning as he saw Mina shooting ahead of him, the pink haired girl easily destroying two point robots in a single sweep as she unleashed a spray of corrosive acid. Nodding his head at that Naruto landed on the side of a tower block, his fingers digging grooves into the side of the wall as he began to crawl up it, using his heightened strength and durable skin to dig himself handholds. Hoping as he did so that the height advantage it gave him would allow him to spot more robots.

"TWO MINUTES REMAINING!" The voice of Present Mic suddenly rang out. The sound of his voice, amplified as it was through his Quirk, being easily audible in all of the arenas and for all of the students taking their exams.

Narrowing his eyes as he heard that, Naruto then leapt off the building. His sharp eyes narrowing as he saw a two point robot in the street below, the medium sized faux-villain weaving between the rubble and its destroyed counterparts as it headed down the street to where a small melee was taking place between the squabbling students and the remaining robots.

Landing on the ground silently, Naruto rolled under the robot's swing, before lunging forward. His hand found it's way onto the bot's face as he followed through with the momentum knocking the robot over before slamming its metallic head into the concrete. He then closed his hand into a fist, crushing the robots head and giving himself two more points. Naruto held back a wince as he felt several fragments of the metal dig into his hand leaving pink scratches.

"Looks like time's up." Naruto muttered to himself as he looked down at his hand, noticing the scratches from the metal as he did so. He knew the reason of course, Present Mic's announcement had caused a sudden change in the student's emotions overall emotions.

The announcement had caused an influx of panic, anxiety, frustration, worry and fear. Effectively it had caused the negative emotions in the area to flare, whilst the positive emotion diminished rapidly as all the students began to panic. This had affected Naruto by drastically reducing the amount of positive emotions he was able to use to empower himself, which in turn reduced his own strength, speed and durability.

Releasing his grip on his remaining positive energy his eyes returning to their usual blue colour, Naruto paused for a second as he began to draw on the negative energy. His eyes turning a blood red colour, even as his spiky blonde hair became wilder and shaggier, the whisker marks on his face thickening and becoming more ragged.

Letting out a faint growl, Naruto's hand slammed into the ground, the faint red scratches rapidly fading even as the veins on his hands and arms grew and became more pronounced his canines also extending and sharpening as he felt his body begin to burn. The cool, tranquil warmth of the positive energy leaving his body and being replaced by the burning, angry fire of the negative energy.

"Not enough, not yet." Naruto muttered to himself as he looked at his hands and saw he hadn't absorbed enough negative energy to gain his energy cloak yet.

Pushing that thought aside for now Naruto instead took off, bounding through the streets. His movements more animalistic as he used his arms to help propel him over obstacles. Within moment Naruto found himself at intersection, following the negative emotions as he found the area crawling with robots and a desperate mass of students trying to finish them off.

Surveying the area Naruto saw Mina slipping and sliding here and there as she used her mobility and speed to steal kills from other prospective students. He also saw the girl from before, the one with the wires coming from her ears releasing some kind of sound wave that shattered the surrounding robots around her.

"Haha! Fifty one!" Mina shouted as she slid passed Naruto, not batting an eye at his now fearsome appearance, the pink skinned girl more interested in passing the test at the moment.

Shifting his head Naruto then saw the girl with green vine like hair also going after the remaining, corralled robots. The vine like tendrils of her hair lashing out and ensnaring as many robots as she could find.

"That's fifty five!" The green haired girl muttered to herself before looking for more opponents.

Letting out a snarl of frustration, Naruto then lunged forward hoping to get stuck in before all of the opponents were gone. Ignoring the startled reactions his appearance created, Naruto soon found himself tearing into his opponents again, his clawed hands shearing through the metal and his every more swift and savage as he tore through any robot that he came across.

In the end Naruto was only able to destroy a few more robots before he was distracted. His attention drawn away from the few remaining robots and instead to the ground, which at that moment had begun to shake.

"What's going on?!" The girl with the vines for hair said, her features contorting in worry as she looked around.

"It's the Zero Pointer!" A lispy voice suddenly shouted fearfully, gaining Naruto's attention as he looked over and saw the short boy he had seen before looking up in terror.

Following the boy's gaze Naruto soon found out why he was so scared. A nearby tower block suddenly exploded as a massive robot appeared on the street. The Zero Pointer robot standing at thirty five metres in height, a towering mass of metal that cast all of the assembled students in shadow.

"That's way too big!" The small boy shouted, his eyes widening and beginning to water before he turned and fled. Naruto being able to practically smell the fear and terror coming off of him.

Not that he was the only student to run, as all around Naruto he could see the other students all fleeing. All of them either running in fear, or running because there was literally no point in trying to fight the massive robot, as it was worth literally no points.

Not that that bothered Naruto, no as the other student fled he merely stood strong, a grin spreading across his feral features as he looked up at the Zero Pointer.

"It's about time!" Naruto shouted as he felt his body being swamped in negative emotion, the fear caused by the robot's sudden appearance causing Naruto to suddenly swell up with power, his eyes turning into orbs of solid white even as a crimson red energy cloak rapidly formed around him, acting almost like a suit of living energy.

Along with the sudden surge in power, Naruto also felt a sudden wave of confidence and aggression hit him, any sense of self-preservation or commonsense he had disappearing as he instead focused on the chance of getting in a good scrap. Fear, along with hatred those were some of the most powerful negative emotions there were, and the robot's presence had caused a surge in one of them.

"Naruto what are you dong?!" Mina shouted from a few metres away, the pink skinned girl having not fled like the others as she noticed Naruto standing his ground. Standing near to the girl Naruto could also see the girl with the wires was also holding off on running, her eyes fixed cautiously on Naruto. Or to be more exact the red energy concealing his body.

"Don't worry about it Mina, I am just having a bit of fun!" Naruto replied, his voice deeper than before, but no less pleasant as he clamped down on the negative emotions assailing him. Mina and the others after all were not his enemies, and shouldn't be treated as such.

With a loud crashing noise, the robot began to move forwards, its attention focused solely on Naruto.

"You do know it's not worth anything don't you?" The other girl spoke up, her tone somewhat sarcastic as she now kept a wary eyes on the approaching robot, having now dismissed Naruto's odd appearance as some unique Quirk.

"Yep." Naruto replied a savage grin spreading across his face, as he glanced over at the two girls before turning away and leaping at the Zero Pointer.

Feeling a rush of power surging through his body, Naruto exulted in it, loving the feeling of the red energy as it ran over his skin like static electricity. Letting out a shout of exhilaration, Naruto jumped up, surging into the air like a rocket as he shot towards the Zero Pointer.

With a loud shout Naruto made contact, headbutting the robotic giant, making it stumble back. Naruto's head bounced off the giant, finding its metal skin a lot harder to bust open than it's smaller counterparts. Naruto grinned at the challenge, and suddenly, two huge crimson hands burst out of the back of Naruto's cloak, grabbing the robot by the shoulders and pulling it closer. At the same time, Naruto did a mid air roll, and tore gashes in the robot with his claws. Naruto grabbed the robot yet again, and let gravity carry the both of then down, slamming the robot's face on the ground. Naruto then held his claws above is head, forming them into a giant hammer, and clobbered the robot on the head, ending the fight. Pushing himself up, he could only grin as he stared at the head rubble on the ground, at the same time returning to normal as he forcefully released his grip on his Quirk.

"Well that was pretty cool." The girl from before said as she walked up to Naruto the slightest of smirks on her face as she looked him up and down, noticing as she did that the red energy had shred the blonde's T-shirt and shirts, not enough to reveal anything improper, but enough to give her a bit of a view.

Beside the other Mina also walked over a massive grin on her face as she looked excitedly from Naruto to the broken robot. Not at all bothered about the physical changes Naruto went through when he used his Quirk, after all she was pink and had horns… there were plenty of odd looking people with Quirks out in the world.

"That was so badass, how did you do that?!" Mina shouted as she danced forwards and threw her arm around Naruto's shoulders.

Before Naruto could reply, he was interrupted by the sound of Present Mic's voice once again ringing around the arena.

"AND THAT'S IT TIME'S UP!" Present Mic shouted, his voice rang through arena and causing all action to come to a halt as the students either celebrated or commiserated depending on how well they think they did.

"Well that was fun." Naruto finally spoke up, as he looked over at Mina, sharing a smile with the pink skinned girl as she released him. "How did you do in the end?"

"Fifty seven points in the end, not quite sixty but I hope it's enough to pass!" Mina replied with a shrug as she looked away from Naruto and instead looked around the area her eyes widening slightly as she saw the shattered buildings, cratered streets and mounds of broken robots. "So much for not destroying the place…"

Naruto chuckled as he heard that, looking around at the surrounding carnage as he did. It appeared when people with Quirks went all out there was a lot of collateral damage. Luckily though Naruto was only responsible for some of this destruction.

"Yeah… whelp, I'M not cleaning this shit up." He said jovially as he gracefully strutted towards the exit.

Mina looked at his shrinking figure, as she smiled and shook her head at him.

**( - )**

**(A Week Later)**

It had been a week since graduation and Naruto was beginning to get nervous. When he had first left the U.A. campus, saying goodbye to his newest friend Mina, he had been quite excited. After all he had assumed that his high score in the physical test would make up for his mediocre score in the written tests.

That confidence though had slowly begun to erode since he had returned home to the small one bedroom apartment he now rented in his hometown, Konoha. He wasn't sure why he was getting so worried, as before today nothing had ever really shaken his confidence or upset him, even when he was in lower and middle school and had several of his classmates mocking him, either for his lack of money or mediocre scores.

None of that had bothered Naruto as he had just continued on a smile on his face as he made do with the small stipend he was given from his parent's accounts each month for his food and rent. Patiently waiting for the day he came of age and would have full access to the money, not that he would know what to spend it on.

After all Naruto lived a modest life. He had no interest in designer clothing, his wardrobe could attest to that much as he pretty much just wore T-shirts, shorts and sandals every day. He also liked simple cheap food like Ramen, with Naruto having taken a part time job washing dishes and occasionally helping to cook at a small Ramen bar in the town.

So yeah, Naruto for the most part was a pretty easy going teen, never really letting anything fluster or bother him. Which is why it was so strange for him to be stressing out so much over the results of his exams. Though considering he had spent a large part of his young life preparing himself to attend U.A, maybe it wasn't so surprising.

Currently Naruto was in his apartment, not paying attention to the messy state of his room or the carnage that was his kitchen. Instead he was sat on his sofa, eating cereal, watching some TV, absentmindedly doing some curls on his right arm with a dumbbell. How? I don't know.

The show on the television was the Hero Channel, which was run by a dedicated team of people who spent their time filming the actions of heroes, rating their pros and cons and basically giving a commentary on their actions. It was a popular channel, full of action and excitement.

At the moment they were doing a special on Mount Lady, a relatively new hero who had a 'Gigantification Quirk', the young woman in question having become incredibly popular despite having just made her debut. This was a surprise as Quirks like hers were not too uncommon and Mount Lady herself hadn't done any high-profile take downs yet, despite that though she was proving a very popular newcomer.

More likely than not this was probably due to the fact that she looked stunning, and made a lot of guys dicks hard... but that didn't take away from the fact that she was still doing a sterling job, and was getting better as time went on.

A sudden rattle from his door soon distracted Naruto from the television set. The blonde having recognised the sound, it was the sound of something being pushed through his letterbox. Without another thought Naruto dropped his dumbbell on his sofa before he leapt off of it. Crossing his small apartment in seconds as he grabbed the letter that was now lying on the floor just in front of his door.

A nervous smile slowly spread across his face as he turned the envelope over and saw the U.A stamp it had on the front. Staring down at the envelope for a few moments, noticing as he did that it was heavier than it should have been, Naruto waited barely a few seconds before he ripped the thing open. His heart beating like a drum as he prepared to find out whether or not he had made it into U.A.

Opening the envelope Naruto frowned slightly as he saw that Instead of a letter there was instead a small metal disk inside. Picking the disk up curiously Naruto ended up dropping it quite quickly, letting out a sudden yelp as he saw the little disk begin to light up and make a whirring noise as it did so.

_"I AM HERE… as a projection!"_ A sudden loud and familiar voice rang out, gaining Naruto's attention as he recognised the voice and catch phrase as belonging to the world's Number One Hero, All Might.

Looking up Naruto soon found himself looking at a small projection of said hero. The man in question was a hulking blonde, with glowing blue eyes, a large and a heavily muscled body. Even as a hologram the man cut an impressive figure. Naruto took a bite of his cereal, chewed, and swallowed slowly as he looked up at the hologram.

"All Might?" Naruto questioned curiously.

"_Yes young Naruto Uzumaki, it is I, U.A.s newest teacher, All Might!_" The hologram continued speaking.

"Can you hear me or is this a recording?" Naruto question as he idly poked the metal disk, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"_Well I am sure you have been wondering how you did on your entrance exam into U.A.!?_" The hologram continued, All Might's smile not wavering for a second as he gave no indication that he had heard Naruto at all.

"ok." Naruto muttered to himself as he scooped the disk up and placed it on his coffee table, leaning forward in his seat as he did so, his attention solely fixed on the image of All Might.

"_Yes well I am sad to say you failed the written exam with only fifty five percent… a bit of a low score when compared to the average score of eighty nine percent!_" All Might continued, his tone not changing for an instant.

Hearing that Naruto felt cold all over, an empty feeling washing over him as he heard how far off the average he was. It could mean that due to the grading curve he had failed the overall test too.

"_But worry not, for in the practical test you not only got a full hundred percent by gaining sixty points. You went above and beyond by scoring a total of sixty eight points from destroying robots, with a further twenty two rescue points!_" All Might continued, his enthusiasm unabated. "_This means you got one hundred and fifty percent on the practical, giving you more than enough points not only to pass your entrance exams, but to get the highest score in the practical test out of all of our candidates!_"

"What?" Naruto asked, his mind going blank as he heard that.

"_Well done young Naruto, you passed!_" All Might finished, his grin if possible getting bigger as he finished speaking. Before without another sound the hologram shut off leaving Naruto in stunned silence.

"I passed…" Naruto muttered, his heart beginning to beat faster even as a smile crept across his face. "Fuck yeah! Sasuke, you can suck my dick," Naruto said loudly as he grabbed his old middle school yearbook, pointing at the people in it, "You can suck my dick too, you can suck my dick, you can DEFINITELY suck my dick," He circled a whole page, "ALLLLL of you... can suck my dick!" He said, "SUCK MY DICK EVERYBODYYY!"

"Shut the fuck up, you virgin bitch!"

"Suck my dick!"

**( - )**

**AN: So what did you all think, I hope you all enjoyed it. Also I hope you all enjoy the Quirk I have made for Naruto.**

**To explain it in more detail though, Naruto's Quirk allows him to empower himself by absorbing emotions. When he absorbs positive emotions he takes on a form similar to Sage Mode, both in appearance and some of its abilities. On the other hand when he absorbs negative emotions he takes on a form similar to when canon Naruto uses the Kyuubi, though to a lesser degree. The greater the strength of the emotions and the more people around him, the greater Naruto's power. The neutral one is pretty self explanatory.**

**There is more to his abilities than that but that is the basics. Suffice to say I think it is a well-balanced Quirk, one that has both strengths and weaknesses.**

**Anyway though I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and leave a review.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Essence,**


End file.
